Paraíso
by affy bp
Summary: Recibí un último golpe en la cabeza ¿Cómo supe que sería el último? Porque no dolió. ¿Así se sentía morir? No se siente tan mal despues de todo. Spoilers.


**Disclaimer**: Skins no me pertenece ni por asomo.

**Summary:** Recibí un último golpe en la cabeza ¿Cómo supe que sería el último? Porque no dolió. ¿Así se sentía morir? No se siente tan mal despues de todo.

**Nota:** Descansa en Paz querido Freddie. Yo se que tu muerte sera vengada por Cook que hizo del final algo fantastico!

* * *

**Paraíso.**

Grite, de veras que lo hice y con todas mis fuerzas, me quede sin voz, la garganta me dolía pero no quería parar de gritar, al parecer era lo único que me mantenía aun medio vivo.

El bate me golpeo en el estomago y caí al suelo frio sin aire en mis pulmones. Pensé en Effy y en cómo me gustaría poder estar con ella en estos momentos en vez de estar ahí en casa del psicópata conocido como John Foster, siendo asesinado lenta y dolorosamente por un bate…

Podríamos estar durmiendo juntos, esa era mi cosa favorita en el mundo, dormir junto a ella. Su cabeza recargada en mi pecho, sus ojos cerrados y su boca entreabierta. Adoraba verla dormir, aquel pecho que subía y bajaba con un ritmo sin igual y esa inocencia que pocas veces Effy inspiraba…

Pobre Effy. ¿La dejaría sola en el mundo? ¿De verdad sería capaz? Trataba de luchar con todas mis fuerzas por ella. Sabía que dejarla a merced de ese maniaco era peligroso, deseaba poder arrebatarle el bate y darle aunque sea un golpe definitivo en la nuca.

Pero eso no paso. En cambio el recibí uno en plena frente lo que me hizo perder el equilibrio y pensar en Cook. Desearía poder comunicarme con el, poder pedirle que cuidara de mi Effy porque se que el es el único con suficiente valor y fuerza para hacerlo. Luego estaba JJ…mi amigo había demostrado estar de la puta madre sin mí en muchas ocasiones sin embargo también había demostrado que me necesitaba en otras tantas. Ojala pudiera verlo una última vez y abrazarlo…

Y recibí un tercer golpe en la espalda que no me dejo levantarme y rece. No había rezado en muchos años, antes solía hacerlo, solía hablar con mi madre y pedirle que me guiara, solía pedirle consejos y agradecerle todo. Rece pidiéndole a Dios, si es que existía, que cuidara de mi Effy, que cuidara de mi amigos...de Karen, de mi padre..

Mi padre jamás estuvo orgulloso de mí y no lo estaría si me viera ahora, como un cobarde sin poder luchar o defenderme…daba lástima.

Un golpe más en el estomago que me impidió respirar y ya no pude gritar mas. Todo se estaba volviendo opaco lentamente y el aire en mis pulmones se acababa. Recibí un último golpe en la cabeza ¿Cómo supe que sería el último? Porque no dolió. ¿Así se sentía morir?

No se siente tan mal después de todo. Era como si todo el dolor hubiera estallado y desaparecido junto a la conciencia. Ya no sentía nada.

Effy estaría bien. Cook cuidaría de ella y esto me ponía tranquilo, JJ estaba feliz, Karen me perdonara por dejarla y mi padre...pues el simplemente sabrá que estoy en un lugar mejor.

Morir se sentía realmente bien. Era todo lo que siempre soñé, tranquilidad infinita y paz, mientras mi corazón daba un último latido dedicado solo a Effy pude ver a mi madre.

Era como la recordaba. Todo se volvió silencio y oscuridad sin embargo el miedo se había ido y había sido remplazado por una seguridad inquebrantable y los buenos recuerdos.

Todo por lo que siempre luche y lo que soñe estaba ahí. Era como si nunca me hubiera ido...podía verla, verla a ella aqui en el infinito y saber que estaría bien y que algun día nos reuniriamos. Ahora lo sabia…esto es el paraíso,

* * *

Freddie murió y jamas lo superare. Fue incluso mas tragica que la muerte de Chris y yo que creía que eso era imposible. Desearía al menos poder haber sabido que el maldito doctor ese ha sido mandado a la tumba por Cook...vaya que me aliviaria saberlo.

El final hubiera sido una mierda si no se hubiera hecho tan cuidadosamente. Es que la idea de matar a Freddie tan asi pudo haber sido malisima si los demas hechos no la hubieran justificado y el final de Cook..Simplemente me encanto! Aun asi creo que en el ultimo capitulo me abandonarón mucho a mi Effy :(

La 4 temporada si que me impacto, estuvo mucho mas fuerte (y mejor) que la 3. Sobre todo me gusto JJ y Effy, ah claro y Cook se vio mucho menos idiota xD en la 3 LO DETESTABA ahora me cae muy bien:) Naomily perfecto como siempre, sobre todo el ultimo capitulo.

En fin me exedí en esta nota final xD solo fue un tributo a FREDDIE QEPD y yo quiero pensar que tanto el como Chris al morir se fueron a un lugar mejor y mas feliz:) besos y saludos amantes de Skins..!


End file.
